Many card games are played at card tables with a dealer, using one or more decks of cards, indicia on the table to guide play and/or define spaces for card or chip placement. Rules of play, possible wagers and odds vary considerably from game to game. The number of cards dealt and method of dealing also vary considerably.
In many games, a player must specify a choice. Often the player verbally states his or her choice or makes a commonly recognized gesture (e.g., a wave of the hand or a slide of a card) to indicate a choice to other players and the dealer. Unfortunately, such communications are easily missed, susceptible to misunderstanding and vulnerable to abuse.
Cheating has always been a problem for card games. Sleight of hand and rigged games dishonestly part many players and houses from their hard earned money.
Steps that involve gestures or spoken words are particularly vulnerable to cheating. Casino cameras may not capture a player's instruction, whether verbal or gesture. Additionally, such instructions are transient and may be quickly withdrawn and replaced. The withdrawal and replacement instructions are equally difficult to track, particularly in a busy casino.
What is needed is a game that features new game with stationary visible indicators for player choices. Thus, each round of play can be thoroughly visualized to monitor integrity.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.